Various embodiments of devices for attaching clothing strips to revolving card flats are known from the prior art. SU 1 745 782 discloses a device into which the clothing strip and the card flat bar are placed. The card flat bar thereby bears on the clothing strip and the clothing strip is supported on two plates. The two plates are arranged such that the clothing strip bears only with the outer edges, which do not have any equipment with a clothing. The card flat bar and the clothing strip are held in the device and the clips are integrally formed with press rams on the card flat foot from both sides. The press rams are thereby pressed down on the card flat foot with spring force. The press rams are moveably supported and shaped in their end facing towards the card flat foot such that the pressed-in clips can wrap around the card flat foot at more than one right angle.
The disadvantages of the device of SU 1 745 782 lie in the complex construction of the press rams. Likewise, there is the danger of an uneven operation of the press rams due to the necessary mobility perpendicular to the direction of movement against the card flat foot in order to achieve a bending of the clips of more than 90°.
In WO 2009/067821, a device for attaching clothing strips to revolving card flats is disclosed, which uses elastic press rams. This is rendered possible in that the clips have to be bent by less than 90°. In order to achieve a uniform movement of the press rams, the use of a linear drive is proposed. However, since revolving card flats up to a length of 1.50 meters are to be provided with clothing strips and accordingly the press rams also have such a length, the use of linear drives is structurally complex and cost intensive.